Cuddling Punishment (punishment via cuddling)
by Cotto
Summary: After several long-term catfights between Willow and Cordelia (who hate eachother), Buffy comes to the conclusion that Cordelia is the troublemaker by arbitrary means of her own, and decides to punish the beautiful brunette by forcing her to cuddle with her. Includes forced sex between Buffy and Cordelia! I don't hate Cordelia, by the way, this is just a story about favoritism.
1. I've had ENOUGH, Cordy!

"**Cuddling Punishment"**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:** Buffy, the entire franchise, and all connections thereof are the property of Joss Whedon, not myself, so I will accept no monetary recompense for this piece of fanfiction, it is done for fun only, and should be enjoyed by all.

**Summery:** After several long-term catfights between Willow and Cordelia (who hate eachother), Buffy comes to the conclusion that Cordelia is the troublemaker by arbitrary means of her own, and decides to punish the beautiful brunette by forcing her to cuddle with her.

"**Mission Statement":** to confront favoritism in any context, and thereby injustice.

**Inspiration: **a picture on Tumblr with Buffy saying "F***ing cuddle with me, you b*tch!"

**Setting: **Late season 2, when they are dealing with Angelus.

**Author's Notes:** Buffy's behavior is completely bizarre here, and she could well be under the influence of a demon of some kind. But as she's far stronger than Cordelia- the brunette pretty much has to put up with whatever the blonde wants to do to/with her. Enjoy, read, and review.

**Chapter 1.): "I've Had **_**ENOUGH**_**, Cordy, now you'll have to pay me back!"**

Buffy Summers was well beyond livid, she was trying to work on her High School Math homework and History homework, and she was so enraged that she couldn't see straight! All week long, whenever Cordelia and Willow saw eachother, the two of them had practically come to blows- it was obvious that these two girls hated oneanother, completely and obviously to anyone who watched these encounters. Twice during patrols (in the last week, no less), Willow had physically slapped Cordy across the face.

With Buffy's blood pressure rising well beyond orbit, she couldn't even think straight! As Miss Summers tried to do her square roots, she kept on coming up with "Willow = nice, Cordelia = b*tch" (that's what she actually wrote) on her paper… then she actually looked at her homework, and her face scrunched so badly that she looked like she was going to vamp-out! (she was supposed to be doing problems like square root of 400, which is 20, by the way) So unnerved was Elizabeth Anne Summers about this that she actually crumpled up the paper and re-did all her problems, not wanting her teacher to see her utterly bizarre 'calculations' on her math paper.

_"If Cordelia is a b*tch, then she should be made to be __my__ b*tch!"_ Buffy reasoned to herself, or thought she did. And since Miss Elizabeth Summers was interested in Prison Culture as a hobby, she asked herself _"And how do I do that- make Cordelia my b*tch?"_ Buffy asked herself. Quick as a shock it came to her, as from out of the blue _"force myself on her, make her cuddle with me, it's what they do in prisons."_ she reasoned. Then in anger, she decided to act _"I'll do just that- cuddle with Cordelia, but on MY terms! When I'm done, it'll be obvious that I own her to everybody."_ Buffy thought, satisfied with her plan; she was, after all, the 'alpha female' of the Scooby Gang, and if she couldn't keep order, then the entire operation is worthless!

If Buffy knew Cordy, and she did, the beautiful brunette would have her electric fence on while she slept, and she had indicated that her parents were out of town for the month _"All the better for us to get to know oneanother a little better."_ Buffy thought, as her mom was out of town for about the same amount of time _"I'll go over and 'visit' with Cordelia some… won't she be surprised to see me visit her?" _Buffy thought with a smirk on her face _"Yes, I think I really want to go and visit with Cordelia some, in order to 'play' with her."_ Buffy thought with an evil desire to 'play' in a naughty way with Cordelia!

The electric fence might keep out some threats in Sunnydale California, but not a sexually or otherwise perversely aroused Slayer who wanted to get into your house- as Buffy wanted to do with (and to) Cordelia!

As Buffy considered her next moves, she realized for the first time that the evil nature of Sunnydale California actually fed fine now into her plans: she had discovered an element of Sunnydale that she considered absolutely disgusting not even a few weeks ago: the 'adult stores' in Sunnydale- the 'sex stores' in the town, didn't check one's age when someone wanted to buy something! This undoubtedly had something to do with a _severe_ lack of parental involvement in the kids lives in town! Buffy for her part _looked_ eighteen, and in less than a year she'd be a young adult- she therefore figured she'd be able to buy something from such a filthy store.

So, Buffy snuck out and she walked to the nearest 'adult entertainment' store, bought herself a little 'toy' of a perverse nature, and placed it in her backpack (her 'toy' was a strap-on that she knew would fit her- a very great perversion indeed). She was already wearing her crop-top she would wear for some of her work-outs, and jogging shorts, sneakers, and she had her sunglasses on her upper head, with her hair mostly clipped back with a sort-of hairpin or clip, except for her bangs, which went down to her eyebrows.

_"Now to mess Cordelia up, and show her who's boss."_ Buffy thought with a perverted grin, as she ran to Cordelia's Mansion. When Buffy {Elizabeth} arrived at the Chase mansion, she prepared to jump the fence and break into Cordy's room to chemically and forcibly cuddle with the beautiful brunette…

**Author's Notes End Chapter: **Buffy's misbehavior is really profound here, and shortly; her domination of Cordelia will begin in earnest, as well as abuse thereof.


	2. Break-in for 'Debt-Collecting'

**Chapter 2.): The Break-in for 'Debt-Collecting'…**

**Author's Notes:** Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers commits several felonies here; she robs someone, and she starts her enslavement of Cordelia Chase- and yes, slavery does often include rape!

Included in Buffy's purchases was some magical BDSM rope to bind Cordelia's hands so that Buffy could more easily snuggle with Cordy in Cordy's bed!

**Previously: **_"Handcuffs, I need some handcuffs- not the fragile kind, or the kinky kind, I need the __**real**__ kind of handcuffs for what I intend to do to Cordelia in order to punish her."_ Buffy thought as she walked out of the store she had encountered in a solitary hunt for vampires to destroy.

All of a sudden, her vampire detection system went berserk- one of them was in the vicinity, and that made her day! She decided to play it cool, to play the helpless victim in order to lure it in so she could kill it. Said vampire used to be a police officer, in fact, the monster still had the uniform on! Elizabeth {Buffy} was surprised by that- utterly floored, in fact... but this monster in the form of a human, and in the darkness it looked like the vampire had been a female in life of about her twenties when she got turned. The name said "Batraikus" on the nametag on the uniform.

"What can I do for you, Officer… Batraikus?" Buffy asked, with a slight smile on her face _"Better to play it cool until I can move in for the kill."_ Buffy planned. "You know what kind of a store that is?" Officer Betraikus asked Buffy Summers as she motioned her over to the side of the alleyway to investigate her. The officer was somewhat taller than Buffy was, and in life, had a 'girl next door' prettiness about her, but now that was tinged with malice.

What Buffy realized was that in order to get what she needed to enslave Cordelia was that she'd need to get into a fight with said officer, but she needed to make the first strike count- without doing too much damage to her- she didn't want to kill the officer; yet… she wanted to take her gear first (basically: she wanted to rob her)- then stake her! Now, Buffy could start the fight by insulting said officer, but what if her senses were off? She wasn't up to adding murder to her rather violent rap-sheet (record), especially on the job- Giles had briefed her that she is a type of soldier; not a murderer, and her encounters with him had been informative- one thing she had learned is that there are always consequences, and she did hope that the violent impulses that she sometimes felt would bring about some form of discipline if she misbehaved… it was the only thing that kept her sane sometimes what with what she had to do and see.

_"She must be a newbie at this, first attempt at a kill- well, lucky girl; you're going to get the consequences of running across the Slayer!"_ Buffy planned. "What were you doing in that store? Don't you even know what kind of store this is?! I'll have to take you back to your home, child." Officer Batraikus was berating Buffy for essentially going into what was practically a sex-shop-store.

Suddenly an idea entered Alexandra Batraikus's mind [take her out back and kill her or turn her] was the projected idea; and Alex Batraikus didn't know from where it had come, but she was immediately interested: this teen girl _was_ attractive, and clearly interested in 'physical intimacy', perhaps this is the ideal time to turn her off from this behavior- and besides… she could always be a nice snack and sacrifice to whatever infernal gods there are- as well as using and abusing her. She estimated herself to be strong enough to do whatever she wanted to this teen girl upon sizing her up, but she didn't know who or what she was dealing with!

Officer Batraikus grabbed Elizabeth Summers by the left arm and walked her out back into an alleyway- intent on teaching her a lesson. _"This is perfect!"_ Buffy thought with a smile as the policewoman walked her out of sight _"Just play along, Buffy, and soon you'll have your chance to get what you need."_ Elizabeth planned., she looked sweetly at Alexandra Betraikus, playing the helpless sweet blonde girl as the two of them walked into the back alleyway; and then, once the two of them were in the shadows… the fight began, when Officer Batraikus told her to take off her cloths! Or so Buffy would claim if anybody saw what was being done in that alleyway…

Elizabeth swiftly outmaneuvered Alexandra, and pinned her to the concrete floor of the alley. She had managed to trip her over her right leg, and delivered a swift elbow to Alex's back- right between the kidneys- stunning the perverted officer. Another elbow to the back of her skull, right at the base thereof; a blow that would kill a normal human long before the body hit the ground- cold-cocked the officer for a few minutes, and Officer Alex Batraikus landed flat on the left side of her face on the concrete!

Elizabeth Summers quickly set to work on her victim. She straddled the back of the unconscious policewoman she had knocked out, and sat on her behind. Next Buffy took off her backpack, and got out some BDSM rope with magical properties she had bought from the same store, and tied Alexandra's hands firmly behind her back. This rope had the property of removing the additional strength of any preternatural physical being- thereby rendering the being at normal human strength level- a nice asset in a Hellmouth town indeed. Buffy then took Alex's gun, handcuffs, and taser- thinking how useful these would be for her- as a warrior-woman to be able to use to defend herself and her people… also to help her tame any vampires she wanted to save, and keep as pets.

Alex had woken up by now, and to her shock she was being robbed by this girl! She had only really been stunned, not truly unconscious; and now this Miss Summers was robbing her! She struggled underneath this bizarre young woman- bizarrely strong, that is, but could accomplish nothing to enable her freedom. She suspected Buffy to be a Slayer, but had no idea if her suspicion is correct. Buffy refused to talk to her about herself, but she untied Alex's hands, and before she could attack the girl; Elizabeth swiftly staked her victim through the back… and Alexandra Batraikus melted down into dust; thereby confirming her suspicions of what she was facing in this fight! _"She really was a vampire, then… I don't feel so bad about doing that, then."_ Buffy said- she hated Vamps.

And, resting in the semi-squatting position Elizabeth was in, with her shins on the alley floor, and resting on her knees somewhat- as if she were still sitting on her victim- Buffy Summers put her goods back into her backpack. _"Now to pay Cordelia a visit, and spend the night with her."_ Buffy thought to herself, satisfied. She got up and headed out of this shady part of town and over to the Chase Mansion- to use her new toys in 'play' with Cordelia Chase! And to show that annoying brunette who's boss!

If Miss Buffy Summers had been anywhere near her proper senses; she would have been extremely alarmed at her sudden interest in lesbian sex and BDSM, but for some odd reason; her brain wasn't working correctly right about now- and frankly, Miss Summers didn't know nor did she really care. She knew she should be completely alarmed at this sudden desire to sexually dominate Cordelia Chase, but for some odd reason she had no idea why nor where it had come from, nor did she really care right now.

When she made it to the Chase Mansion, she spotted the fence- a good ten feet high and electrified- she could feel the electricity coursing through the air around it- and it felt invigorating to her! Buffy wasn't one to be stopped by this fence, for it couldn't stop a Slayer, she simply crouched and jumped over it, using her legs as springs to add height to the jump. She was easily up a good twelve feet, at least two feet higher than the fence's top; and she landed strongly on her feet. _"All those hours of phys-ed in the Sunnydale High Library practicing my work-outs have surely paid off now"_ Buffy thought to herself with satisfaction _"now to get my prize for saving the town again- my own personal body-slave: Cordelia Chase!" _Buffy thought with happiness at her physique. She bolted across Cordelia's lawn at a good and silent clip- and this was no exertion for her… she was used to this kind of strain on her musculature, and honestly,,, Buffy kind of liked it! After about twenty minutes of running, Buffy reached the nearest wall of Cordelia's house, and scurried up the drainpipe to the roof just below the second-floor window that she knew was Cordelia's. _"I'm __going__ to snuggle with her, weather she likes it or not!"_ Buffy thought with determination, as she moved over to the window. _"There she is, my victim, and she's so beautiful."_ Buffy thought as she looked at the sleeping brunette by the name of Cordelia Chase- the one whom she desired to dominate!

Carefully, without damaging the screen outside the glass window, Buffy removed the screen by prying it loose- and she did so so gently that it didn't make any sound. Next she placed her hands on the window pane and pushed up- to her utter surprise, Cordelia didn't lock her windows. _"Foolish B*tch"_ Buffy thought to herself _"nobody in their right mind would leave any entrances to their house unlocked in a town located on a Hellmouth- that is just asking to be robbed!"_ Buffy was disgusted by Cordelia's vain stupidity here! _"Honestly, how shallow can you get?"_ Buffy thought again, still thoroughly disgusted.

Buffy calmly climbed in through Cordelia's window silently, and re-inserted the screen, and once she had that set, she closed the window she had entered in by, and took off her backpack. Elizabeth then set about her dark plan to dominate and sexually enslave Cordelia in punishment for Cordy standing up to Willow!

No sooner had she climbed into Cordelia's bedroom and re-inserted the screen she had popped out than Cordy started to move like she was waking up. Buffy froze, not wanting to alert her prey before she was ready to move. Cordelia mumbled something that sounded somewhat unintelligible, she was clearly dreaming, or so Buffy figured. _"Just like her to ignore anything that doesn't have to do with good looks or popularity- Foolish B*tch- I'll get her for that, and all that bullying she did to my friends!"_ Buffy thought with a lot of resentment towards Cordelia.

Silently, Buffy considered her options of how to dominate her to-be slave-girl, Cordelia. She _could_ sit on her stomach region and molest her- _"Probably save that one for later, though, especially if she makes me mad enough."_ Elizabeth thought to herself, she could also sit on her in other ways- such as the face, she could tie her up, and lay with her _"That would be fun, but not right now."_ Buffy considered her other options as she looked at her sleeping victim. Cordelia began to stir some more, and silently, Buffy removed her backpack, and, just as silently, she removed her handcuffs that she had just taken from the unfortunate cop she had just destroyed in the alley-way, before she had destroyed her. Cordy was dreaming of riding Keanu, her horse around the pasturelands of her family's ranch for fun, when she felt hands gently grasping her right wrist. Normally she would freak out right about now, she was alone in the home, or so she thought, but at this point, she was just too tired to panic. She didn't even register the threat when she heard the gentle 'clink' of the metal handcuffs locking around her right wrist in Buffy's soft but strong hands! Silently, Buffy went about her perverse work of gently grasping Cordelia's left wrist now, and cuffing it to her right wrist. Now that Cordelia was cuffed, Buffy took out her BDSM rope, the magical stuff she had bought from that shop, and tied Cordelia up with it for added security in this evil act she had planned. _"Now, do I kiss her?"_ Buffy thought, then considered her plans _"No, not yet. However, I really do want to kiss her, but patience, Elizabeth, you'll get her body as your plaything when the time is right."_ she told herself.

Buffy's next activities bordered on a horror-movie concept: she proceeded to get undressed, put on a type of sex-toy she had bought (again thankful now for the severe lack of parental interventions in Sunnydale California), and put her cloths on again, so that her strap-on was now inside her workout shorts., and with that she proceeded to walk around Cordy's bed to the far side from the window. It had been a hot night, so Cor didn't have her windows locked, and figuring that since her room was on the second floor, not many monsters could reach her room, but the one monster who truly could can also enter her home- without an invite, and is, in fact, supposed to defend her and her neighbors from the monsters of the night! Since Cor was on the left side of her bed, Buffy went around and picked up the covers on the right side of Cor's bed and got into bed with Cordelia!

The **creepy** misbehavior didn't end there, either, for the evil little blonde weirdo (now, that is) started to snuggle with the cuffed young brunette woman! First time Cordelia realized that something was horribly wrong was when she felt hands on her in her bed, and what felt like a kiss on her right cheek- she had gone to bed alone, hadn't she? And she was home alone, wasn't she? So who the *blank* was this in her bed with her?! Cordelia started to freak out about this- massively freak out, that is! Back in Gehanna, the First Evil was getting a massive kick out of his newest political acquisition: Miss Summers!

Buffy immediately hugged Cordelia, and started to draw lazy patterns on Cordelia's chest center with her right hand, while hugging her with her left arm, and occasionally kissing her unwilling brunette hostess! She knew she was doing wrong, she frankly didn't care about that detail!

Then Liz's misbehavior intensified, for Liz Summers {Buffy} rolled over and laid on top of Cordelia Chase, or nearly did so. She propped herself up on her left arm, and using her right hand, she unzipped her loose running shorts, and maneuvered the end of the fake appendage towards Cordelia's body-part that it'd enter, if Buffy were a guy, that is! She then sort-of fell on her, and began to kiss her in earnest.

The first thing Cordy felt was something like an intimate touch, in a very inappropriate place, next she realized she was being kissed, and immediately afterwards, she registered that she felt breasts pressed against her own! Cordelia Chase was completely confused by these sensations- the first said clearly "guy" the last said clearly "girl", so how in the world can someone be of both genders?! Upon opening her eyes like a shot in both shock and horror, she realized she was looking into a blonde's face "Buffy?! What the *Blank*?! Knock it off!" Cordy blurted out in utter astonishment and terror- she was being taken sexually by Buffy, and without giving her _**ANY**_ form of consent to it at ALL! "Stop it right now, Buffy. I'm serious." Cordy commanded- the result was that her attacker started to laugh at her, lightly, but still, and that only enraged the brunette still the more. Cordelia was enraged for two reasons: one- her consent right had been completely ignored, and two- when she objected to this forced sex, she got laughed at! She tried to buck her nemesis off of her, only to find her current enemy hugging and starting to kiss her- all the more fervently. This terrified Cordelia to no end: she was being raped by Buffy- a girl whom she loved as she would a sister, despite her weird personality; Buffy was an utter tomboy, but Cordy would Never have guessed that she was also gay- not in Miss Chase's wildest nightmares- or that that new lesbian would have the hots for her! Cordy was wrong on both counts, but she was acting on what she could discern about her newest guest. _"This situation is extremely messed up"_ Cordy thought to herself. "I'll have you arrested, this is rape, Buffy!" Cordy tried to shout, but no sooner had she completed making clear what she was going to say by finishing the word 'rape', than she was immediately silenced by a ferocious kiss to her lips!

Buffy, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying herself, she was completely dominating the 'vicious b*tch' of the Scooby-gang, and she was enjoying it, besides getting in some kind of perverse sexual pleasure in the process, and as the time was actually just after midnight when she began to do this horrible activity, so she figured she'd have as long as she wanted to do this to Cordelia- and she was actually correct: Miss Chase's family didn't have any other security measures than the sensor and electric fence in place on the property- the very same fence that Buffy (Miss Summers, and now, or so it seems, Miss Chase's mistress) had jumped… easy as pie. Once she got inside, there wasn't anything to stop her from doing to Cordelia anything she wanted to do to her for as long as she wanted to do it to her!

Thankfully, it seemed that all Buffy wanted to do to Cordy was snuggle, but then there was that horrible thing sticking into her, and the perverse and sexually interested Slayer lying on top of her and kissing her- that frightened her even more than the highly immoral item currently sticking into her body, and the fact that it was there too- despite the fact that it Did feel somewhat good.

Buffy started to run her arms up and down Cordy's arms, lightly while staring her in the eyes- it looked to Cordelia like Buffy wanted to have sex with her, and this frightened her immensely. Actually, Buffy wanted to dominate her in the process of doing this horror to her- intimately and particularly.

Buffy started to whisper to Cordelia disturbing things, things like "I own you now." that kind of disturbing mental imagery. And amongst the whispers were insults: words that describe a female dog- for instance, that Cordy was certain were directed at her. Buffy was truly starting to frighten Cordy- rather intensely, but she knew she was no match for a slayer in any kind of a fight- and if said gal was (sexually) aroused towards her, she'd be darn lucky to avoid getting raped- even gently, which it seemed was happening to her right now. Cordy was scared, to say anything less would be a falsehood, and to say it was a severe understatement!

Buffy then told Cordelia why she is doing this: because Cordelia has picked a fight with Willow! Cordelia told Buffy what happened with this sentence: "Buffy, Willow picked a fight with Me, more that once, I was merely defending myself- she just walks up to me on patrol and slaps me right then and there: _Thwack!_ its as if she **wanted** to fight with me! And not just once, but twice in one week." "You're lying, Cordy, come-on, Willow doesn't do that kind of thing." Buffy responded. "It's true, Buffy." Cordy said from beneath her. "Here are the rules, Cordy: #1: if you fight with Willow, I'll cuddle with you. #2: if you refuse Willow anything, I'll cuddle with you. #3: if you ignore Willow, I'll cuddle with you. #4: if I want to, I'll cuddle with you. #5: you don't talk to or look at Willow or contact her in any way, even accidentally, without getting her express permission in advance, and if you do, I'll cuddle with you. #6: if Willow accuses you of anything- ever- I'll cuddle with you. #7: anything that Willow wants from you, she gets, and if you refuse, you will be cuddled with! So, #8: if Willow wants to fight with you- either way, I'll cuddle with you to punish you for either not giving Willow what she wants from you, or resisting Willow's rights over you, or refusing to recognize her- I've had it with your attitude towards her, and since I own you now, Cordelia, what I say goes in this regard!" Buffy told her, then finished with this "And each time, the cuddling is a punishment for disobeying your owners commands in some way or another." she said, then asked Cordelia, while using her right hand to grab the brunette by the lower jaw "Do you understand? You're my b*tch now, you're my property. I own you now, Cordy!" she said, making her 'right' to abuse her **blatantly** clear. Cordy nodded, sadly, she realized that she is now Buffy's slave- and will be forced to cuddle with her owner whenever the blonde wants!

After about six hours of this weird conduct, Buffy got up from bed with Cordy, in the process sitting on her (Cordy slept in a nightshirt) stomach area, just to enjoy her body some more. Buffy wanted to play with her new girl-shaped toy, that's what she wanted to do to/with her. As Buffy got up from her captive, she turned around and sat sideways on Cordelia's stomach, and placed her right hand gently on Cordy's groin area, just to bother the young woman- it worked beyond her wildest dreams! Cordy sure didn't like it at All! She started bucking and screaming all anew about this molestation, but Buffy smiled to herself, she had done her job… now to claim her reward. She walked around, after putting her gear back in her backpack, and found the thing she was looking for: a control remote for the electric fence, which she immediately (and clearly to her victim) set on its highest power level. The fence was connected to the ground wiring, so it had nearly unlimited power. In doing this, Buffy thereby imprisoned Cordy in her home and yard, and made certain that Cordy knew that her owner can get at her whenever she wants!

Cordelia was horrified at this occurrence: she was now a prisoner in her own home and yard, and another woman's slave- and a 'body slave' at that- and that included sexual duties she'd clearly have. She had studied the dark-side of American History for a while, and so was horrified at the prospect of what slavery entailed: rape! She could hardly stop herself from crying as this situation unfolded, and she hurt from last night too- physically. Buffy meanwhile bagged the remote, and walked out the front door, in the process she closed the gate via the remote- informing Cordy that her maid would likely be unable to work today, or for the foreseeable future- that is. Buffy then calmly, disturbingly calmly, in fact, most disturbingly calmly, walked out the door, in the process, she blew Cordelia a kiss, and said to her "Later, Lover." with a sweet smile on her lips. She then went home to 1630 Revello Drive to get ready for the school bus to come by to pick her up and take her to Sunnydale High School for classes, oh how she did enjoy her 'self-defense' classes in the Library with Giles- her Watcher and the school librarian.

During their perverse date, Buffy had left Cordy with the certain impression that if she told on her, nobody would believe her that the 'class-protector' was also a gay rapist, so why bother making herself out to be a lying promiscuous slut?

**Author's Notes, End Chapter:** Pretty soon (in a later chapter) Angelus will show up, and he and Buffy will enter into a surprising relationship. Please do read, review, and enjoy.


End file.
